


Essay

by uravefangirlgurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Instalove, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uravefangirlgurl/pseuds/uravefangirlgurl
Summary: Akaashi's essay got deleted.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Essay

**Author's Note:**

> typo and grammatical errors ahead.

"What the fuck?" Akaashi's eyebrows were furrowed as he said those words.

Akaashi's insides were starting to bubble up anger. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Akaashi says, rubbing his temples.

The essay he worked so hard for, can't be found. Akaashi stood up and couldn't help but to kick his bed. He was so close to crying. 2,000 words that he researched all day, _gone._

"Fuck this." He went outside his room to see if anyone was awake and would notice if he was missing. He saw no one was awake. _I could sneak out_. He closed his door and went through his closet to find a jacket. After putting it on, he put his phone in his pocket. He went to his drawer and dove his hand deep, feeling where he hid the rope so he could go out the window. When he found it, he tied it to his bed's leg, pulling on it after to see if it'd break. It never did before, but better safe than sorry.

He rarely does this, sneaking out, because he rarely needed to go outside to avoid exploding. He sneaked out, maybe five times since. He was angrily kicking every little thing that comes across his path but it didn't really help him since his neighborhood was clean so all he could kick was rocks.

"This is so stupid," Akaashi mutters under his breath. He remembered how hard he worked for that stupid essay and he could feel his anger starting to rise up again. He wanted to scream.

Instead, he ran.

He ran and ran and ran.

Until he got tired.

Sitting down on a swing on an empty playground, he glared at the ground.

"What do I submit now?" He asked no one in particular.

"Um. Excuse me?"

His head whipped up to see who spoke.

"Hi, I'm Bokuto!" he greeted, waving his hand a bit. "I saw you running... earlier. You were really fast," he said, smiling hesitantly, like Akaashi would lash out on him for following him.

Akaashi didn't register what he said. He blanked out after he heard the bright guy's name which was Bokuto, all he could think of was how cute he was. Why was he here again? Seeing the boy in front of him somehow made him forget what he was supposed to be doing, which was nothing but just glaring at the ground so it really wasn't important that he forgot. He stared at Bokuto, slowly memorizing the boy's features: eyes that had a sparkle of innocence, nose that he wanted to boop for some reason, cheeks that looked so squishy, lips that looked so soft; his entire face screamed young and innocent but his jaw was refined. He looks so young and yet so... _mature._

"Hello?"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat up properly and organized himself.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Bokuto brought out two canned coffee from behind him. "I bought you some? Because you looked like you were having a bad day. Makes the two of us, I suppose."

Akaashi kindly accepted the coffee, immediately taking a sip. But then it occured to him that it was late at night and a stranger just gave him coffee, he didn't even stop to think maybe this was a trap.

As if he said that out loud (which he was sure he didn't), Bokuto said, "You don't have to worry. It's safe." And for some reason, like that solved his worries about being kidnapped or something, he continued to take a sip. He wouldn't even be angry if he this was actually a trap and get his organs selled at the black market because this was just stupid. Trusting a stranger you've never met? Might just be the stupidest thing Akaashi has done.

"So, what happened?" Bokuto asked, downing his drink in one gulp.

Akaashi took one last sip before shooting it on a nearby trash bin. 

"Hey, that's _so_ cool! I'll do that, too!" Bokuto exclaimed. Throwing the can by one hand, he slammed the can on to the trash bin by the other like he was slamming a ball instead of a can.

Bokuto was still standing so Akaashi jad to look up. "You're a volleyball player, huh?" he asked, though it came out more like a statement.

"Yeah! I am! Are you?" Bokuto asked, smiling.

Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat.

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"I'm an ace! How about you?" 

Akaashi played with the zipper of his jacket. "Setter."

Bokuto sat down on the swing next to him. Swinging a bit, Bokuto asked again. "So, what happened?"

"My essay got deleted," Akaashi answered, who stopped playing with his zipper, and copying Bokuto, swung a bit.

Now that he said it out loud, he felt like he was acting so immature. It was an _essay,_ it's not that big of a deal. _But you worked so hard for it_ , his mind seemed to retort.

"What essay?" 

"Oh, you know, just... about some stuff."

"I like writing essays! I could help you remake it," Bokuto offered. 

The black-haired boy shook his head. "No. That would be too much trouble, especially since we just met."

"Trust me. I want the distraction, anyway."

Akaashi nodded after a moment. He didn't want to because there was a side of him that keeps screaming _STRANGER DANGER!_ but the side of him where he doesn't really wanna start over again, at least alone, and wanting to see more of the boy beside him, won.

"Okay, it's settled then!" Bokuto clasped his hand together.

"So, how about you?" Akaashi asked.

"How about me?" 

"Why are _you_ here?" 

"Uh..." Bokuto sighed. "I failed five classes. _five._ My parents concluded it was because of volleyball so they said I should quit."

"Will you quit?" Akaashi asked, because even though they just met, he could feel how much Bokuto loves volleyball. Maybe because volleyball means so much to him, too.

"No. Of course I won't. And I know they know it, too... But I don't know. Maybe I _should._ My teammates are often annoyed with me because of my... _mood._ They only tolerate because I'm a great player, not to brag, and when we're in court. It sucks, you know? The only thing making you happy is also the thing that makes you sad," Bokuto said, gripping the handle of the swing tightly, like the swing was the reason why this was happening to him.

Not really knowing what to answer to that, Akaashi got up. Bokuto looked at him and was going to ask _why are---_ when he got cut off by a hug. It was an awkward hugging position; Akaashi standing up while he was sitting down, so he got up, too, and hugged the black-haired boy back. Bokuto almost melted into the other boy's arms. Akaashi was a great hugger. The best hug he'd eber received.

"I'm sorry about that," Akaashi whispered in his ear.

"That's okay." Bokuto whispered back, because for a moment, it was. Hugging the stranger who made him smile for a while because of the look saud stranger had on his face while running. Bokuto felt safe in Akaashi's embrace. He felt like he was playing volleyball but this time, with no one judging him on it. 

"So, what time do we meet tomorrow?" Akaashi asked, pulling his hands from the hug.

Bokuto was dissapointed inside, he didn't want the hug to end. "When is the essay due?" He asked, ignoring the question.

"Tomorrow night," Akaashi answered.

Bokuto whistled. "8 AM?" he offered.

The other boy nodded. "Sure. That works."

"Where do we meet?" Bokuto asked, putting his hands in his pants' pocket, trying not to show his hands which were shaking from nervousness. _This seems like a date,_ he thought _._

"You know the café near *** street?"

"Oh yeah, the new one? Ethereal Café, i think?" 

"Yeah. That one," Akaashi confirmed.

Since they were already standing and it was already really late, they said goodbye to each other.

Later that night, when they both got home, they thought of each other until they fell asleep.

***

"Hey," Akaashi greeted, smiling at Bokuto.

"Hey!" Bokuto greeted back, a little too loud, causing a few people to look at them. He looked down out of embarrassment. Akaashi chuckled.

Sitting down, the black-haired boy got out his laptop. 

"I already ordered for us. I was a little shy not ordering anything since that seemed a bit rude," 

Akaashi couldn't help smiling. He really _is_ kind. He was just going to explain his essay when their order arrived, which they ate while talking about his essay. Bokuto was forced to sit beside him so the other boy could see the computer.

They were so close that when they get lost in the conversation, their shoulders and legs touch, causing them to move away again from each other until it happened again.

They could feel the tension when the other one is talking, because the one listening has this look in their eyes, like if they could, they'd kiss each other right then and there.

They finished their food before they finished their essay so they had to order again. and again. and again.

By the time they finished, though, they were still hungry. But _lunch_ hungry since it was already 1 PM. 

"The manager's shooting daggers at us. One more minute and I'd think he _would_ actually shoot one at us," Akaashi whispered, glancing at the woman who was not-so-subtly glaring at them.

"You think maybe it's because we're taking too long?" Bokuto asked, staring at their eight empty plates and two empty plastic cups.

Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Considering we've been here five hours and only ordered snacks, no."

"Well, fortunately for them, we're finished," Bokuto said, standing up.

"Yeah... We are," Akaashi said, his voice laced with sadness and dissapointment. He started to tidy up his computer. _This is it, then. We'd never see each other again._

When they came out of the café, Akaashi was surprised Bokuto was still following him.

Still walking, he asked, "Aren't you going home?" 

After a moment, Bokuto answered, "I want to spend more time with you, you know."

They were both blushing.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Akaashi asked, looking down at the ground.

"Wasn't earlier already a date?" 

"Kind of? We only did my essay."

"Yeah, but we also talked about random things..."

"Well, a _proper_ date, then. Where the two of us knows it's a date," Akaashi said.

"When?"

"Accompany me to my house to drop my computer off and then we'll go to our proper-date."

Bokuto grinned. "Okay!"

They dated. They fell in love. They married each other 10 years later. Boom. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS BASED ON A TRUE STORY. MY KUROKEN FANFIC WHICH I WAS SOOOOO CLOSE TO FINISHING GOT DELETED. NOT REALLY, BUT HALF OF IT. I JUST NEEDED TO VENT SO THIS AU WAS BORN. i know this is such a terrible fic, maybe because it was made from hatred but idk. Maybe I'm just a bad writer. I just wanted to post a fic okay? so yeah. Sorry it ended abruptly. I'm annoyed.


End file.
